A Walk in the Woods
by Slytheringirl23
Summary: One day, when Hermione was walking in the woods, who should she encounter? And what will happen between them? Rated PG-13 for mild language, and some sexual situations. One-shot. Please R


It started one day, when I was walking along on the grounds. It was a peaceful day out, the kind of day when you know it's summer, but the calendars say it's only April. The sun was shining; the clouds were playfully chasing each other in the breeze.  
  
I ran into quite a few other people. Couples were walking, hand in hand, and some of them were to busy for walking. I was single, and Harry and Ron weren't, so I was walking alone. I started into the edge of the woods, not going into them, but enough so that I could be in the shade. For being a nice day, it was hot.  
  
Someone else was hiding in the woods. Actually, it was several someones. I turned around, to see Crabbe and Goyle grab my arms, and throw their hands over my mouth. Instinctively, I tried to scream, but their hands prevented any noise from getting out. They drug me back into the woods.  
  
At this point, I was very confused. What did they want from me? Surely they weren't going to hurt me. Why would they want to? They drug me into a clearing. All of this time, I was trying very hard to get away, but since I was only 5'2, and 110 lbs, and they were both 5'8, and around 200lbs each, I didn't stand a chance.  
  
When they got into the clearing, they stopped. I saw a person emerge from the shadows. I was surprised when I recognized the person, but it made sense, after all. Would Crabbe and Goyle be smart enough to take me into the woods be themselves? And even if they did, what would they do with me when they got me here?  
  
"You may leave, now." The person spoke. I could see his blonde hair reflecting the sunlight that came in through the gap in the trees. Crabbe and Goyle took my hands, tied them together, and did the same with my feet, and then left, striding back to the grounds.  
  
"I'll bet your wondering why I brought you here today." He said. "Damn right, I am. What were you thinking? What will Dumbledore think of this?" "He's not going to know, now is he?" He replied, his light grey eyes piercing mine.  
  
"Why wouldn't I tell him? What are you going to do to me?" I was scared. Not only of him, but because of me also. I had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking of. And when his startling eyes stared at mine, I could feel a shiver go down my spine.  
  
"I think you know what I'm going to do." He answered, carefully looking me over. "But why? Couldn't you get the same thing from girls willing to do so? Everyone considers you one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts." I hated telling him that, even though it was true. "But it's so much more fun this way."  
  
At this time, I tried to get up, and hop away. But I was to slow, and he was to fast. "Oh no you don't." He said. And with that, he grabbed the edge of my robes, and pulled me toward him. I could feel my heart pounding. This was the last thing I wanted, and I knew that. But why was my body telling me that this is what it wanted?  
  
When his body touched mine, a shock came over me. I stood there, frozen, and let his lips meet mine. I was stunned, and didn't know what to do. His embrace was so cozy, and so iright,/i, but so wrong. I knew that I couldn't let anything happen.  
  
I tried to pull away, and I got my lips away from his, but his mouth just moved on to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses. He pushed me up against a tree, and his hand started crawling up my robes.  
  
"Please, don't do this. I'm begging you, don't." "Why?" he answered, "Scared?  
  
"I can tell you want this. You want it just as much as I do. I can see you, eyeing me in class, knowing you can't have me, but that doesn't dampen the wanting. I'm doing you a favor. You know I am."  
  
"But what about later? What about when this is over? What will happen then?" He groaned. "Do we have to talk about that now? I don't care. This can be a one time thing. Or you can come back later, meeting me here."  
  
At this point, I figured my only hope was to untie my wrists, punch him out, untie my legs, and run straight into Dumbledore's office. To bad my body wanted something else. I was desperately trying to untie my wrists, but I couldn't seem to do so. And Draco was doing a very good job at distracting me.  
  
His hand was at my shirt now. "No" Was all I could mumble. "Why not? I already told you that you wanted it. Don't even try denying it. It's written all over your face. Just give in. I promise you won't be sorry."  
  
"Wanting and getting are two totally different things. I know what I want, and even if that's you, it doesn't mean I'll get it. I actually don't even want to get it."  
  
He took my chin in his hand, and lifted it up, till it met his eyes. "Yes, you do." At this point, he just started kissing my neck again, despite all of my protests. His hand was now inside my shirt, probing around.  
  
I couldn't help it. I started crying. He sighed, then stopped. He took his hand out from my shirt, and his lips off my neck. He peeled his body off of mine. I sighed in relief, but my body protested. It knew what it wanted. He looked at me, and said, "You know, Granger, I'd be saving you a lot of trouble if I did what we both want. But this time, I'll be soft. If you promise that you won't tell Dumbledore, I'll let you go."  
  
"And never bring me back here?" "Only if you ask, my dear. Only if you ask."  
  
"Ok. You have yourself a deal. As long as you don't try anything here, or any place else, I won't tell Dumbledore." "Or any teacher, or your friends?" "Or any teacher, or my friends."  
  
He then bent down, untied my ankles, and then untied my hands. I stood there and stared at him. Then, before I could stop myself, I reached my head out, kissed him on the lips, and ran out of there as fast as I could.  
  
Before I got out of the woods, I turned at looked back at him. He was standing there, in the same spot I left him, looking confused, yet happy, with his hands on his lips. Clearing, I wasn't the only one surprised by my actions. I smiled, and ran out of the woods, and up to the castle.

Authors Note: Wow, that story came out of nowhere! I usually don't write stories like that, but I just started typing, and BAM! Here comes this story. I hope you enjoy it. It was a little bit more risqué than the rest of my stories, but I tried to keep it toned down. Can you figure out who the person was? Ohhh, a mystery! Please R&R!!! 


End file.
